


Whumptober 2019 Ficlets and Doodles

by quickreaver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Monsters, Other, Violence, Whumptober, cute booty, or just plain hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver
Summary: Drabbles and ficlets created for 2019's Whumptober bonanza. Various ratings and warnings. You know the deal: heed the tags or use ye olde backclick button if you can't handle my truth. ;)  ENJOY!





	1. Shaky hands

The fire gutters. Dean weighs the last log in one shaking hand.

Something's circling the fishing shack. Some_things_. They’ve been there all day and all night and all day again. They’re getting louder, more nervy. Dean’s pretty sure he heard claws on the porch earlier, oily snarls, but he hasn’t wanted to leave Sam’s side to check. Not since Sam fell into what Dean hopes is an uneasy sleep. Not since Sam stopped bleeding.

Dean slides the log into the fireplace, avoiding sparks. He hates that his hands are still shaking, but what he hates most is that Sam’s aren’t.


	2. Fragile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover with Inktober 2019! "Frail" with "stab wound"... (NSFW, but only because there's booty.)

[](https://imgur.com/hsBF34T)


End file.
